


Someone He Knows

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny keeps watching him, and Carts keeps looking out into the semi-darkness of the beach at night. It's not something Danny would have come up with on his own, but he hasn't had sex since well before the divorce. Carts' hand, he thinks, would be better than his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone He Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lake (beyond_belief)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/gifts).



> This is for Lake on the occasion of her birthday. Danny Briere really did party with Jeff Carter in the summer of 2010, but please excuse any other factual errors; I was trying to be sneaky and couldn't get Lake to fact-check for me.

Danny extricates himself from the conversation and wanders upstairs and onto the deck. It's only a little quieter, but much less crowded. The party's all downstairs, only a few people who probably live in the neighboring houses on the beach.

Carts joins him after a while, leans on the deck next to him. Carts could probably stand there all night without saying anything, but Danny feels like he owes him an explanation.

"I'm not good at this," he says. "I married my high school girlfriend. I don't know how to pick up women."

Carts drinks from the bottle in his hand.

"I want to," Danny says, answering the question Carts didn't ask. He trusts Carts not to chirp him for it, so he adds, "It's been a really long time since I got laid." He leans on the railing and stares out at the beach, the dark of the ocean beyond it.

"Sometimes," Carts says after a while, "Richie and me, if we don't want to go out or whatever."

It takes Danny a minute, and he has to turn to look at Jeff in the light filtering out from the windows of the house to make sure he's not reading this completely wrong. Then he glances back at the house to make sure they really are alone on the deck. "You and Richie hook up?"

Carts shrugs. "Sometimes. It's not a big deal."

Danny keeps watching him, and Carts keeps looking out into the semi-darkness of the beach at night. It's not something Danny would have come up with on his own, but he hasn't had sex since well before the divorce. Carts' hand, he thinks, would be better than his own.

"And if I wanted?" Danny half asks.

Carts turns to look at him, downs the rest of his drink, and nods. "Upstairs," he says.

Danny leaves his drink on the deck and follows Carts into the house, up the stairs to his bedroom. Carts texts someone while they go, then locks the door behind them. Danny just looks at him. He really doesn't know how to do this. Not with one of the girls downstairs, and not with Carts.

Carts shakes his head, not quite laughing at him. "You want to make out first?" He gets close enough for it, making Danny look up at him. His arm comes around Danny, just one of them, and Danny inches himself closer, puts both his arms around Carts.

It's strange, kissing someone new, someone tall, someone male. But probably less weird than doing it with someone he doesn't know at all. Carts has a little stubble that rubs against Danny's face, and his hands are huge where they're cupping his head. Carts moves them, pulls Danny closer, slides a hand down to his ass to pull his hips closer. It's different, but it's not bad. It's someone he knows who, he can tell from the hard line of Carts' cock against his hip, wants him. It's also Carts pressing his thigh between Danny's legs, rubbing against his dick. Danny groans at that. He misses having someone else touch him like this.

Carts pulls back and looks at him with a smile edging on a smirk. "I could blow you," he says.

Danny groans again and drags Carts in for a kiss before he says, "Yes."

Carts pushes the hem of Danny's shirt up and gets his jeans unbuttoned. Danny sucks in a breath and hitches his shirt up high enough that it's not going to get in Carts' way.

"This isn't going to take very long," Danny says when Carts gets his dick out and jerks it a few times.

Carts laughs, a little chuckle of sound, and pushes Danny back, until he hits the bed and has to sit before Carts makes him fall onto it. Carts reaches across him to the nightstand, comes back and slicks a condom onto him. Christ, safe sex. He wasn't thinking about that when he accepted Carts' invite to the party, hasn't had to think about it since he and Sylvie were teenagers trying not to get pregnant.

Carts puts his mouth on him, and Danny's pretty sure he would have fallen if he were still standing. It's a little sloppy, a little wet, and Carts' hair is as stupid as ever, but it's still a mouth on his dick. Danny closes his eyes, lies back onto the bed, and lets Carts take care of him.

It takes longer than he thought it would, the condom dulling everything just enough that he doesn't come until after Carts starts playing with his balls. It's the best orgasm he's had in a long time, so good he sees sparks behind his eyelids.

He fumbles with the condom when he feels like he can move, until Carts bats his hands away and deals with it himself.

"Sorry," Danny says with a yawn. "Come here. I'll jerk you off."

Carts has his pants open by the time Danny sits up, and he squeezes lube into Danny's palm before he lets Danny wrap a hand around his cock. The angle's weird, but it's not that different from jerking himself off. Danny keeps his hand tight around Carts' dick, thumbs at the head, listens to the slick sound of skin on skin and Carts' rough breaths. He's not surprised that Carts is quiet when he comes, just another exhale with barely any sound in it.

Carts breathes at him for a moment, presses a kiss to his mouth, and goes into the bathroom. Danny's hand and cock are still sticky, but he lies back on the bed. He needs a moment to catch his breath.

Carts comes back and drops a wet washcloth into his hand. "You can stay, if you don't have to get back."

Danny cleans himself up, kicks off his pants, pulls his shirt off. "Sylvie has the kids." He scoots himself up the bed, gets his head on a pillow. "Thanks."

Carts doesn't answer that, but he does say, "If you want to get laid, you should go out with Richie. He's good at hooking people up."

Danny makes an mmming noise. "And if that doesn't work, I guess I know how he likes to get blown."

There's a moment of silence, and Danny opens his eyes to make sure he hasn't overstepped his bounds. Carts is just staring at him with an unreadable look on his face.

"Unless you're blowing someone else," Danny says.

"No," Carts says after a moment.

"Well, you're good at it," Danny says. He closes his eyes again. "Thanks."

"You said that," Carts says.

"Bears repeating." Danny's starting to drift off despite the music still floating up from the party downstairs, but he manages to ask, "Is this going to be weird in the morning?"

Carts says, "No," and Danny's pretty sure he's smiling when he does, even though he doesn't open his eyes to check.


End file.
